Monólogo
by Coffee-sama
Summary: Muchos amoríos y más tristezas ¿Quién dice que la vida de los héroes siempre es feliz? Songfic. 1er cap Vincent/Lucrecia. 2do cap. Tifa/Cloud. Dejen reviews y denme su opinión.
1. Maldita Suerte

**MALDITA SUERTE**

-Si tan sólo supieras lo que estoy sufriendo en este momento…

Vincent se lamentaba frente a la imagen congelada de una mujer, su expresión serena y su cuerpo inmóvil.

-Lucrecia…

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte, _

_se me acabo la ilusión, _

_esa noche en que te fuiste, _

_tú me deshiciste. _

-Observarte ahí, gélida e inmóvil, tan hermosa como hace años, cuando por vez primera observé tus ojos, descubrí tu aroma…- su voz resonaba a lo largo de la oscura caverna-.No sé cómo he sobrevivido todos estos años, sin siquiera la esperanza de volver a escucharte…

Volteó su escarlata mirada, apenas perceptible a través de sus largos cabellos negros, buscando una respuesta, esperando una sola mirada, pero no hubo expresión. Aún así, él parecía estar conversando con ella.

-No sé qué espero con esto… supongo que un poco de aliento.

Suspiró.

_Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte _

_entre rabia y dolor, _

_imagino tu carita triste, _

_cuando me dijiste. _

_'Lo siento tanto _

_ya no puedo me he quedado sin amor, _

_para qué continuar, _

_si falta el corazón.'_

-Todo lo que pudiera decirte, ya lo sabes, te lo dije tantas veces, por alguna razón no me escuchaste, o sí lo hiciste pero no me correspondiste.

Vincent se puso de pie y se acercó a paso lento a la cárcel en que se encontraba su amada, su recuerdo frustrado, su juventud escapada. Con su mano descubierta, quiso sentir el frío de aquel cristal, contemplándola.

-Aún puedo recordar las cosas, tantos años no me ayudaron a olvidar. Me rechazaste, luego de momentos de tanta felicidad, y te fuiste a los brazos de otro. Te sentías culpable, lo sé, y aunque traté de convencerte de que no fue tu culpa, que no había de qué lamentarse, soltaste mis manos y te fuiste.

Las palabras resonaban en su mente.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?..." "Sólo intento protegerte…" "Sabes que te hará daño" "¿Ya no me amas?"

"¡¡NO!!" fue su respuesta "No te amo… yo" "Yo…" "…Lo siento tanto…"

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía _

_si dices adiós y te amo todavía, _

_maldita las ganas de volver a verte si ya te he perdido, _

_maldita suerte de quererte, _

_aunque se caiga el mundo, _

_vivir para ti, morir cada segundo, _

_maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo, _

_y el cielo se desplomo._

-Y aún con todas esas palabras, con todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, me juré a mí mismo que te protegería, que sería capaz de dar mi vida con tal de verte bien, de verte feliz… y si estar con él te hacía feliz, lo aceptaría. Me odiabas por esa promesa, y si hasta ahora me odias, no importa, tienes toda la razón para eso.

"_Vincent..."_

Esa voz que tanto añoraba resonó en su cabeza. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que vinieran de aquella figura cristalizada, pero sus labios seguían intactos.

Su cabeza tardó varios minutos para volver a su posición original.

-Tantos recuerdos… tanto amor… tanto odio… tantas muertes… entre ellas la tuya y la mía.

_Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino _

_desesperado me ves _

_cómo me golpeo el destino _

_inmenso vacío, _

_solo qué queda de nuestra alegría, _

_una botella en el mar, _

_un río de melancolía… _

-Un disparo arrancó mi vida y me la devolviste, pero quién devolvería la tuya. Arrancada por un hombre dispuesto a hacerte daño, un hombre que me impidió cumplir con la promesa que hice de protegerte. Tú terminaste por hacerlo en mi lugar. Pero cuando volví a la vida, ya no estabas y no pude alcanzarte.

Una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

-… Ese viejo árbol, viajé con la intención de encontrarlo, y lo logré, nuestro lugar esta intacto, ese lugar, donde estuve cerca de rozar tus labios, donde disfruté de los bellos momentos que me diste, donde muchos años después me diste ánimos para seguir peleando, donde tu recuerdo me acompaña, y donde aún habita tu presencia.

Vincent paró un instante, sin ningún motivo en especial.

-Es lo único que me queda para recordarte.

…_Y yo que no sabía_

_Que tú eras tanto _

_y eras todo el infinito para mí, _

_me vuelvo loco amor, _

_ay qué será de mí. _

-No fue tu culpa. Las cosas pasaron porque sí. Fuimos víctimas del destino. El destino no quería que estuviéramos juntos – una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla para desaparecer dentro de el cuello rojo que cubría su boca.

-De todos modos duele, y duele mucho. Aunque nadie lo sepa, te confesaré que me estoy volviendo loco. Podría morir otra vez, por encontrarme contigo de nuevo.

-_Vincent…perdóname…_

-Míralo ahora, ya creo escuchar tu voz.

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía, _

_si dices adiós y te amo todavía, _

_maldita las ganas de volver a verte si ya te he perdido, _

_maldita suerte de quererte _

_aunque se caiga el mundo, _

_vivir para ti morir cada segundo, _

_maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo _

_el cielo se desplomo. _

_Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré tal vez no fue bastante tal vez me equivoqué _

_hoy el dolor esta matándome. _

-…- otra diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, iluminando un poco sus pálidas facciones.

-El dolor me quema por dentro. Un roce de tu cuerpo ahora es imposible, para mí.

Su mano se engarruñó hasta volverlo un puño sobre el cristal. No quería llora y no se lo iba a permitir.

-Pero puedes estar segura de que te amaré por siempre.

-…_Yo también te amo…_

Ese leve susurro, esas solitarias palabras, lo hicieron llorar. Entre sollozos, su cuerpo tenso se relajó y cayó al piso de rodillas, con su mano bajando por el cristal.

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía _

_si dices adiós y te amo todavía. _

_malditas las ganas de volver verte _

_si ya te he perdido. _

_Maldita suerte de quererte _

_aunque se caiga el mundo, _

_vivir para ti , _

_morir cada segundo, _

_maldita la hora en que nos prometimos _

_alcanzar el cielo _

_el cielo se desplomó… _

-_Lo siento tanto…_

Vincent dejó las lágrimas luego de un tiempo. Tantos años de sufrimiento se habían resumido en un llanto largo y tendido. Aún cuando ella no estuviera con él, esas palabras lo habían consolado.

-Deja de sentirte culpable, deja de decir que lo sientes. – dijo, limpiándose los ojos- tu alma y la mía merecen descanso.

Vincent se dirigía a la salida y se detuvo.

-Volveré a visitarte…- y se fue.

El cuerpo de Lucrecia no mostró seña alguna, pero se escuchó una voz resonar en las paredes del lugar, y un recuerdo en bata blanca moverse a través de los cristales.

-_Hasta entonces… Vincent…_

…_Mi cielo se desplomó…_

_**Victor Manuelle/ Sin Bandera. Maldita Suerte**_


	2. Yo por él

Neus: Sí, me pareció la canción indicada para una historia tan triste como la de Vinnie… Arigato por tu review

Israeu: Soy compañera ñ.ñ y no lo sabía, en serio, éste es el primero y quizás será el único (De cualquier manera no se me da muy bien escribirlos)

Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sólo son utilizados con fines recreativos y libres de lucro.

**YO POR ÉL**

-No puedo…

-Anda, por favor.

Tifa, sentada en una silla frente a la mesa, platicaba con Yuffie, sobre su tristeza y su amorío. La joven ninja escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras. Había visto llorar a su amiga en repetidas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas. Todos estaban enterados de lo que sentía ella por Cloud, sí, aunque con nadie se atrevía a platicar.

-Cloud y yo hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo. Pero… bueno tantas cosas pasaron, y hoy no sé qué es lo que pasa en realidad.

_Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel_

_Me señala el rumbo a su alma_

_Y también iría a buscar bajo los mares_

_Los tesoros que ganaran_

_Para mí esa mirada_

_Todo eso y mucho más._

-Yo por él sería capaz de cualquier cosa, podría ofrecerle mi vida entera, subir y bajar del cielo, atravesar el mundo. Si con eso me ganara una sola de sus miradas, una mirada sincera es todo lo que pido.

Tifa siguió llorando, con la mano de Yuffie en su hombro. Eso era realmente doloroso para ella. Le era imposible olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás. Si había algo que nadie, ni siquiera Vincent podía negar, es que ella tenía el encanto y el carisma para conquistar a cualquiera. Aún así, se ensimismaba en convencer a Cloud.

_Yo por él_

_Haría un mapa en mi piel_

_Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar_

_Que él llamara hogar._

-Tantos años he intentado que sienta que éste es su hogar, que aquí tiene una familia que lo quiere, y que lo espera. No funciona. Nada funciona. Se va, y no vuelve. Lo que más duele, es saber a dónde se dirige.

_Yo por él_

_Daría hasta la eternidad_

_Pero aún así no he podido encontrar_

_Qué le da quien ya esta junto a él._

Yuffie también lo sabía.

-Aerith… todo es sobre ella en la vida de Cloud. Aerith es su vida, aún en la muerte. Y no puedo rivalizar con ese recuerdo.

-Pero, Tifa, tú no te debes dar por vencida.

-Estoy harta de pelear.

_Como faro fiel todas las noches_

_De sus sueños yo sería guardián_

_Y después iría a buscar entre mil flores_

_Los perfumes que lograran_

_Impregnarme en su almohada_

_Todo eso y mucho más._

-Luego de pelear, me imaginé que tendría una oportunidad. Sentirme en sus brazos, ser rescatada por él, por el hecho de ser yo; me dio falsas ilusiones… me las di yo.

Tantas noches en vela, preocupada. Tantas cosas que he querido contarle, tantas fotos que no se han tomado, y tantos compromisos por cumplir.

No te negaré que intenté parecerme a ella, a ver si así Cloud se acercaba un poco. El recuerdo de los lirios en su mente fue resistente y la memoria de ella lo acecha. ¿Qué más haría por él?

_Yo por él_

_Haría un mapa en mi piel_

_Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar_

_Que él llamara hogar._

_Yo por él_

_Daría hasta la eternidad_

_Pero aún así no he podido encontrar_

_Qué le da quien ya esta junto a él._

-Me doy por vencida. Esta casa nunca llegará a ser de los dos. Su hogar para siempre serán los brazos de Aerith. Quizás su piel es más cálida que la mía. O su regazo más acogedor. No lo sé. No lo sabré hasta que yo misma se lo pregunte.

Miró sus manos por un largo rato, con la mirada triste. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su rostro, oscureciéndolo.

-Tifa…

Yuffie intentó darle palabras de aliento, pero qué le podía decir en un caso así.

_Yo por él_

_Haría un mapa en mi piel_

_Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar_

_Que él llamara hogar._

_Yo por él_

_Daría hasta la eternidad_

_Pero aún así no he podido encontrar_

_Qué le da quien ya esta junto a él._

-No necesitas hacerlo, las palabras de aliento no me hacen bien en este instante.

-No planeo darte aliento.- suspiró, apretando el cojín del asiento con sus manos. A grandes gotas, comenzó a acompañar a su amiga en su llanto-. Ahora que lo pienso, me siento identificada. Yo también he perdido contra un recuerdo...

**Yo por él/ Yuridia **


End file.
